


The Future Into One Direction

by Ecila



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Karry, Kayn, Kiall, Kiam - Freeform, Kouis, M/M, Niam - Freeform, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecila/pseuds/Ecila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat Night bumps on New York City's streets into one bizarre but nice lad that turns out to be Harry fucking STYLES. So for the goodness in his heart Harry takes Kat in, because she's got nowhere to stay and well... then all 5 members of One Direction grow awfully fond of the girl Harry basically picked up from the streets.</p><p>OR Kat meeting One Direction AU, Kat being an original character.<br/>So, maybe Kat falls for one of the 1D-boys as well... but who? Seeing as everyone is so awfully charming and handsome... and taken?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Future Into One Direction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story with many different couple constellations - not literally "couples", more like.. bonding time between several people and... yeah, that's all :)  
> So, while you read this story you might as well picture yourself as "Kat" :D 'cause... y'know... meeting 1D, isn't that the dream? ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this.. the writing is quite simple to be all honest. This is the first 1D-story of mine, EVER. So, I hope you like it :)

I lean down, checking the keys on the floor, before picking them up. Someone must’ve dropped them, I decide, pondering on what to do with them. I may not be in a hurry, but I did doubt having enough time to send them to some office or whatever lost-and-found places there is. And it was just another awesome plus that I have no idea where that would be. I felt awfully out of place; as I watched people walk pass me, ignoring me. But that is the attitude New York has given me since my arrival. In Manhattan it’s only gone worse. 

“Uhm, excuse me, Miss?”

I turn my head to the side, surprised that I was talked to, wondering whether this would be a person to hit on me, I figured that the one in front of me, with the melodic voice looked scarily disguised. Instinctively I stepped back a little, “Uh, hey.” I answer hesitantly, my eyes fixed on the person in front of me. Few inches taller than me, a hoodie above his head, dark-shaded glasses on his eyes, a scarf wrapped around his neck, hiding his face from his nose downwards; that is what he looked like.

He motions awkwardly toward the keys in my hand, “That’s mine.” He then says, and I’m struck by the British accent that sounds somewhat very cute.

“I… how do I know it is?” I finally ask, having not been ever in New York City before, I could yet tell, that it’d be stupid to blindly trust the first person met. 

He laughs a throaty laugh, and I’m once more stunned by how young that voice then sounds. “I don’t know how to prove it…” he confesses, as if trying to think of something.

“There must be a reason for you to have these, right?” I motion toward the keys in my hand, looking at him expectantly as he shrugs.

“Uh, you see… I was sent here to take care of some…. Stuff… and that is why I have the keys…”

I raise an eyebrow and he seems to realize himself how awfully surreal it just sounded, because his brows furrow as well. “No… I mean… well, yes, that’s what happened, but…” a few curls fall into his sight and I chuckle a little.

“Alright, I guess I’ll believe you.” I just admit, not sure whether I really did. But something about his voice had me drawn in… I liked it, a lot. 

“Really?” something about his voice seemed as if his eyes, below shaded-glasses were lighting up and the slight disbelief I caught, caused me to giggle.

“Yes… even though your explanation doesn’t sound believable at all.” I add, biting my bottom lip lightly, preventing myself from bursting into laughter.

“Thank you.” He seems very relieved. I nod my head in response. 

“No worries, but don’t lose them again.” I advise, giving him a small smile, before my head turns to the side, turning from right to left, looking for something in particular, which I couldn’t put a finger on just yet.

“Are you looking for something particularly?”

I turn back around, seeing how the British guy hasn’t left yet, nodding my head. “I think I am. But I’m not 100% sure…” I admit with a shrug off my shoulders, not expecting him to understand.

“Can I be off any help?” he offers, and I felt a genuine smile hidden below that colourful scarf. 

“You think you can be?” I challenge with a small smile on my lips, uncertain whether it’s wise to continue talking with this guy, who seemed to draw me in with his mere presence, by just standing beside me, yet his face still completely hidden.

“I’m not sure,” his British accent once more is audible, “But if you let me, I’ll try.”

I purse my lips, as if considering that option but then break into a smile, “I guess, I’d love that…”

“Guess? You don’t know?”

I giggle, no one has ever questioned that. “You really show off that you’re no American…” I mutter, rather to myself, oblivious that he’s heard and is now dearly confused.

“What? How could you tell that I’m no---”

“Every normal person could tell from your accent. And plus, you don’t seem to know American sayings at all. From that basic information it was just a mere guess…”

“That’s great.” He compliments me, as if I’ve discovered some world-changing news, and I find myself confused and once more deeper drawn to him.

“Thank you.” I reply, confused about my own response, as we walk toward Starbucks, and I won’t say I knew what I was doing, I didn’t, but it really didn’t feel wrong going with him. He had something awfully charming about him that I really liked.

 

Seated opposite from him, in a very small place, I wasn’t sure what I expected, but having a normal conversation with him about my life!

“So?” he asks, taking another sip of his latte.

I shrug, “So I told my parents that I won’t do it and ran away.”

His eyes widen for a moment, “You did that?” he questions, his eyes wide, his adorable accent once more showing clearly, and I couldn’t help but laugh at the amazement and surprise I could hear in his voice. He’s pulled off his scarf ever since entering this small, unnoticed coffee-shop, revealing an up-curved, rather thin, pair of lips.

“I couldn’t stand living there. They couldn’t give me the freedom I wanted…” I explain, noticing how awfully rebellious I sounded by what I’ve just said, though it all is complete truth, it felt weird talking about myself as if I’m some run-away, considering I didn’t see myself as one.

“That is… so impressive.” 

I laugh about his choice of words, “By the way, we’ve been talking for hours now. Only about my life. Tell me something about you…” I say, grinning by now. I liked his company, talking to him felt surprisingly comfortable. The sort of comfort I have not had in a long time.

I can feel the tension, when his shoulders stiff a little and I try smiling, “You know, it is only fair if you share something of your life with me, as well, right? I literally told you everything…” I trail off, leaving out, how I did not REALLY tell him everything, but that could stay that way.

He feels uncomfortable as he finally answers, “Before I do, promise me not to react… loudly.”

I raise an eyebrow, giving him a weird look, obviously not understanding, “Uh, what?”

He sighs, his motions very slow, as he pulls off his pair of glasses, leaving his emerald green eyes for me to see for the first time. They were sparkly and very conspicuous. Carefully he pulls down his hoodie, revealing the many curls that were revealed, causing me to automatically smile.

“You look… cute.” I comment, surprised that I have been able to think of him as some criminal, when he looked so adorable, in reality. I almost felt bad for my suspicion of him.

He chuckles softly, his emerald eyes piercing through mine, as if awaiting a specific reaction, “Is that all you have to say?” he finally asks, looking slightly sad when doing so.

“Uhm, great curls you got there?” I question, not knowing where he’s heading at, or what he wants me to say.

He chuckles a little, shaking his head. “That’s… not what I meant.” 

“Okay.” I counter, playing with my empty cup, before looking up at him, “Then what _do_ you mean?”

“You don’t recognize me?”

“Should I?” I question, biting my bottom lip and trying to remember, whether I’ve seen a face like his somewhere before, “Did we meet before?!” I add, growing confused, because I was pretty certain hat I’d remember a face like his, if only because I find his curls very adorable and funny. My brows furrow as I search in the depths of my mind, trying to think more focused. There is no face that even resembled his, so who is this guy?!

Slightly guilty I once more shake my head when coming to no conclusion, “I, uh, you must’ve slipped my mind somehow…” I apologize, feeling awful for forgetting him, when he behaved as if I should remember him, then we must’ve been some good friends or something like that, right?

“No,” again the throaty laugh sounds, and I crook my head to the side, having lost track of what he could possibly mean.

“Then what… what do you mean?” I ask, my eyes narrowing on his.

“Never mind…” he laughs softly, as if relieved about something, “Anyways, I’m Harry Styles.”

“Harry, huh…” I murmur, focusing on the name and wondering whether I’ve heard that name before. 

“That name sounds very familiar…” I admit, my head almost pondering from all the thinking, as I see Harry look quite uncomfortable again.

“Anyways, now tell me about yourself, because revealing your name is no big deal. You’ve known mine already after the first 10 minutes of talking.”

Harry smiles at me, and I admit, my heart skipped a beat or two, but that is, because British guys are just hotter than others. “I’m from a small village in Britain, called Holmes Chapel. I lived with my mom and my sister until last year…” he trails of, giving me another genuine smile, as if meaning to say that there won’t come any more information.

I smile, “That’s nice, Harry.” I just reply, not knowing what else to say.

He grins in response, “Yeah… anyways, do you have any idea what time it is?”

I glance at my watch and my jaw almost drops, “Wow…”

“What is it?”

“It’s 7 pm. Do you know what that means?!”

He gives me a funny smile, “Yeah, that it’s 7 o’clock in the evening… I’m not stupid.”

I give him a look, “What… no, that’s not what I meant. It means we’ve been talking for almost 3 hours! That’s crazy! I was supposed to find a job today… and a place to stay at.” I frown, realizing the later it got, the harder it would be. “Damn, I have to get my stuff from John as well…” I sigh softly; it would all be a hell lot of work.

Harry watches me carefully, “How about you sleep over at my place?”

I raise my brows, “You serious? I could be a series killer, for all you know!”

He shrugs, grinning, “Same for you. I could be a series killer with an addiction for bloodshed arms, detached from the body…” he laughs evilly, as if to underline the ‘bad’ in him.

I shake my head, bursting into laughter. It just doesn’t work. Not for him. I couldn’t believe that he is something bad, when he’s just… Harry.

“No… the series killer thing just doesn’t work on someone with a face like you…” I breathe out, trying to stifle my laughter.

He frowns, pouting, seeming offended. “What do you mean ‘someone with a face like me’?”

“Someone as adorable as you…” I admit, continuing to laugh.

The frown that was evident not long ago, is instantly replaced by a smile, showing off his cute dimples and I grin along, slowly calming down.

“Back to my offer, you’re free to sleep at my place, for as long as you have nowhere to go…” he offers with a bright smile, seeming happy about the idea.

I grin in return, “I’d like that, Harreeh.” I say, mocking his name a little, as he gives me another pout. 

“Oh, one more thing,” expectantly my eyes shift to his, as he gets up from the table and I follow his example, “I live with some boys together… but that won’t be a problem, right?”

I smile, shrugging my shoulders, not knowing what I’m getting myself into. “Sure, that’s just fine…” I say easily, believing it would be ‘just fine’. Oh boy, was I naive.

 

I gasp, once the cab comes to a halt and am sure we’re at the wrong address. But when the driver walks outside, pulling my luggage out of his trunk, “Are you serious?!” I whisper-shout at Harry, punching him in the arm.

“Oww!” he gives me a glare, rubbing the spot where I hit him, seemingly harder than I thought I have.

“You didn’t tell me you’re THAT rich!” I add in the continuing whisper-shout-modus. Not adding how he didn’t mentioning anything about living in a freakin’ HOTEL!! 

“You didn’t ask!” he defends himself, still rubbing the spot at his arm, as if that truly hurt, “And besides, I’m not rich.”

“Then why can you afford living here?”

“I won’t stay here forever!” he just retorts, as if that would explain everything. I give him a look, not even knowing what to reply to that. “Your point being?”

“Nothing…” he mutters, pouting at me, “Anyways, let’s get you upstairs, before the crowd spots you…”

“Crowd?” I repeat, confused, as I notice quite some girls surrounding the entrance of the building and gasp. “What’s going on here? Is some celebrity staying here or something?!”

Harry laughs nervously, shrugging, “Uh, you know… I heard someone is here, but I haven’t seen any.” 

And for some reason that sounded like a made up lie in my ears, but who knows, I might be wrong, so I kept quiet, nodding my head and following Harry, as he wraps his scarf around his neck, making sure to cover his mouth, putting the glasses back on and hiding his curls below the hoodie again, “From cutie to creep.” I mutter, noticing how he’s heard, considering he turned around, staring at me – which possibly would’ve been a glare, if only his glasses didn’t shield his eyes (HA! That backfired on him! :D).

“Just follow…” he mumbles, almost sounding irritated, and I have to laugh once more. I notice how we walk along the building and then sneak into the small alley on the left side of the building, as if being some sort of thieves – whom I hope, Harry was not. 

Harry then comes to a sudden halt in front of me, opening a door I haven’t even noticed before, and letting me enter first. It could be a gentleman move, OR just him being careful and making me enter the hell-hole first. It was both possible, so I cautiously enter. 

I am welcomed with a beautiful lobby and can’t help swirl around to scan everything surrounding me in awe. “This is… beautiful.”

Harry beside me shrugs, “It definitely is. But you sound so surprised… what did you expect?” he grins, amused by my expression, obviously. I would be too.

“I don’t know… not _this_!” and that is true, ‘beautiful’ is such an underestimation, when used to describe this lobby. It is really… wow. I especially loved the light colours, from mahogany-white walls to the honey-toned tables and the sand-coloured furniture, with the slight brown doors. It all looked very luxurious and elegant. And I felt awfully out of place.

“Harry, are you sure I can just… tag along?” I ask uncertain, my eyes wandering along the beautiful paintings on the walls, amazed by their perfection, as I follow him toward the elevators.

Harry just grins in return, “Yeah, I’m sure. Calm down, babe.”

I give him a look, “Did you just call me ‘babe’?”

“I sure did,” he grins cheekily, “What are you going to do about it, love?”

Realizing how his attitude is way ahead of mine I just shake my head. “Resign, I guess…” I reply, letting out a low sigh, secretly preparing myself to meet his ‘friends’, which I wasn’t sure off, whether I’d be okay with it, as much as I at first thought to be. What if they don’t accept me there? Be it for just one night or more, it’d be horrible if I was a burden to Harry. 

Without me noticing, we’ve got in and out of the elevator, heading toward Harry’s room, I assumed. When coming to a sudden halt in front of a door, with the number 2099 imprinted on it, I look at Harry, “Aren’t you going to open the door?”

“I don’t have the key…” he admits, chuckling a little, as he grins at me, sheepishly.

“What… how are we going to get in—“

“Shh… relax, love. Things are taken care of from here…” he assures with a grin, knocking on the door a few times.

“Who’s there?” a singing voice warbles from the inside.

“It’s me, open up.” Harry responds calmly, used to the answer coming from inside.

The door instantly opens and a pair of arms wrap around Harry’s shoulders, as I move aside to give them some space. “Harreh, darlin’.” The same voice adds, and I notice it’s a guy with glasses, looking bluntly irresistible with soft brown hair, lightly styled to the side.

I try not to giggle, as Harry is almost choked by the other guy, who just now turns his attention toward me and instantly released Harry. “And who would that be, Haz?” he asks, his eyes, through thin lenses, resting on me, with an easy going smile on his lips, as he addresses the question toward Harry, who laughs, scratching the back of his neck.

“Funny story,” he starts off, laughing purposely louder to cover his nerviness.

“Continue, Harry, we all wanna hear.” Another voice from inside joins the conversation, a tall guy with a cute face and brown hair emerging from somewhere inside, giving Harry a stern look. For instance I realize he is somewhat the father-figure in this whole constellation. 

“Liam…” Harry laughs, his voice now even lower, “uh, she…. She didn’t have a place to stay, so I thought… since we have plenty of space, she could stay over until she finds herself… something…” he explains, each word said very slow, as if expecting ‘Liam’s’ reaction to be better, if the message is turned slow.

“Love, can I talk with Harry alone?” Liam questions me, and I’m surprised that I just nod, and am dragged away by the guy with the glasses, who has welcomed Harry with great enthusiasm, his hand coiled around my wrist, pulling me inside, while the front door slams shut, leaving Harry and Liam outside to talk ‘alone’.

“Love, you look exhausted,” glasses says, smiling at me cheekily and for instance I know he’s the joker in the group. There was this specific aura around him that just shouted class-clown. And there was just something about him… something I couldn’t put my finger on, but I liked it. He seemed like a person to have fun with.

“I am… I’ve spend half of this day with Harry—“

“Yeah, that explains the exhaustion. He’s quite a handful.” Glasses replies, grinning at me, as he nods his head knowingly, “But one has to love the boy.” He says in his lightly high voice, his British accent showing as well. Damn that sexy accent. Despite his words, he looked around the same age as Harry, and Harry would turn 18 soon, so presumingly glasses is 17 or 18 as well.

I giggle, about his words, “That… wasn’t actually what I was going to say.”

“It’s alright love. Harry knows that he’s a handful and won’t mind other’s admittin’ the same.” He assures, giving me a knowing smile, as if we’ve known each other for ages, instead of a few minutes, leading me toward the living room and onto the couch. “Now to you, what’s your name? Where’re you from? What are you doing here? And despite your pretty looks, I have to ask, how come Harry dragged you along?”

“That’s a lot of questions…”

“I’m a curious person.” Glasses counters easily, sounding adorable, when doing so.

“I can tell…” I just retort, laughing a little about the smile that seems engraved on his lips. A really funny guy. And cute too; very cute.

“So, start talking!” he demands with such cheerful attitude that I couldn’t even do anything else but answer him, as he wanted me to.

“I’m Cat and used to live in Germany. I was born in Cali, though. My parents moved to Germany, when I turned 12 and right when I became legal, which is 18 over there, I took off. Uhm, Harry offered me a place to stay, and he dragged me in here, because it looked so fancy that I didn’t dare entering this place.” I explain, laughing softly at the last words.

Glasses opens his mouth, obviously about to say something, but then closes it again, as if having to re-think his words and the meaning behind. I smile, watching him expectantly.

“Stop the interrogation, Lou.”

I turn my head to the side, smiling at Harry, who just returned, with a smile of satisfaction on his face. Following behind is Liam, who lets out a soft sigh of what looked like defeat. I couldn’t quite read the situation yet, but that didn’t seem necessary.

“I got you a place to stay!” Harry announces proudly, opening his arms and obviously expecting a hug, but I just keep sitting there, looking at him, with a grateful smile forming on my lips. “You did? Really?” I pause, smiling widely and pushing finally off the soft couch, “Thank you so _so_ much, Harry!”

He grins, satisfied, when hugging me back and I hold back another fit of laughter that is bound to come, just watching Harry’s all too hilarious behaviour.

“Hey, Harreh, Lou, Liam and girl, who doesn’t sca-ream…” another guy enters the room, his skin more tanned than the others, his hair dark, if not black, as he walks around the living room, only wearing a pair of pants and letting his well-defined abs in the open for me, and everyone else in the room to see. 

Suddenly tanned guy stops dead in his tracks, his head whip around and those pair of chocolate brown fix on me, a slight hint of wonder in them, when they linger on mine a few seconds. “Who’s the girl, that doesn’t scream?” he questions, addressing the question to no one particularly, his eyes rest yet on mine.

I try suppressing my laughter, because it seemed rude in this situation, but the way he addressed me, sounded so incredibly weird. 

Harry is the first to speak up, “That’s Cat. She’ll live with us…” he explains, grinning, “But she doesn’t know about us, yet…” he adds, explaining. And that is when my brows furrow, I don’t know about them? What’s that supposed to mean?!

A pause follows. All 3 burst into laughter, except for Harry. Who’s grown used to whatever shock the others had.

“That explains it…” tanned one then exclaims, after calming down, his voice sounding very southern, if I may judge from listening to it.

“I didn’t see that coming…” Liam admits, but seems to smile wider now, as he walks toward me, “Considering you don’t know me, I’m Liam Payne.” He extends his hand, which I hurry shaking, “Kathrina Night.” I reply politely, smiling at him. He seems like such a well-raised person, that in comparison all the others looked… uhm, funny.

“Harry Styles, but you know that already.” Harry exclaims, grinning beside me, before sitting down on the couch with a satisfied grin.

“I’m Louis Tomlinson,” Glasses exclaims, grinning as he pulls me down, on his lap, “And you, love, look startled very beautiful.”

“HEY!” Harry shouts, sounding indignant. “She’s mine!” he exclaims, giving Louis a glare.

In response he just receives a light “Friends share, eh?”

And I find myself, still, seated on Louis’s lap, his hands playing with the sipper of my sweatshirt, “And the dude in the back would be Zayn Malik, the mysterious one along us…” Louis then exclaims, grinning. “He’s our poser…”

“Hey!” Zayn calls from the back, giving Louis a glare, he as well, has that British accent that I’ve been hearing everywhere.

“Wait a sec… the name seems so familiar…” I whisper, noticing something. “Oh god, now I know!” I exclaim, my eyes darting to Harry’s.

Harry’s eyes widen in response, not having expected me to react to their names, I assume. 

“Ah!” I exclaim, smiling, “Harry as in Harry Potter!”

All the boys look at me as if I’m crazy, so I laugh, trying to explain. “When Harry introduced himself, his name sounded awfully familiar, so I tried remembering where I could know it from… and it’s from Harry Potter!” 

And yet, the looks don’t change and the ‘is she nuts’-gaze remains. 

Louis is the first to break that awkward silence, “So the only Harry in your life was Harry Potter until now?” he questions, not able to hide the grin that forms on his cheeky lips.

“Uh, yeah.”

“That is adorable, love…” he exclaims, hugging me from the back, keeping me still on his lap. I blush, I may have had some boyfriends, but this is a stranger after all, having me on his lap, hugging me closely from behind. And he is good looking, sort of adorably cute and British!

“We’re going to have loooaaads of fun together…” Louis, aka glasses then predicts with a knowing smile and for some reason those words made my heart skip a beat.

 

 

Awkwardly I look at all the boys, gathered in one line, staring at me expectantly. “You… you guys were serious?!” I finally ask, my mouth gaping open a little, in disbelief, as I stare at them, expecting any of them to decline that.

But none does.

“Preddy serious, babe.” Zayn, the tanned one, replies with a goofy grin.

“Liam here has a girlfriend, so you’re better off with eh…” Louis looks around, “Me.” He then finishes off, showing off his perky white teeth, smiling widely and pointing at himself with a knowing smile, as he then wiggles his eyebrows funnily.

“Don’t do it,” The Irish one, Niall, whom I’ve last met, the one with the damn light blond hair and incredibly crystal clear blue orbs, advices, grinning boyishly. 

“Yeah, don’t choose Louis,” Harry agrees with Niall’s advice, his voice having that odd tone in it. 

“Uhm, why not?” I ask, not that I would admit choosing Louis, which I possibly would have, I was just merely curious to why I shouldn’t choose him at all.

“Loueh sleeps na-ked.” Zayn says, his accent different from the other guys, harder to understand, but adorable. I can’t help but bit my bottom lip, preventing myself from laughing aloud. They can’t be serious, but once I see all their stern expression’s my laughter stops in my throat, they were being freaken’ serious. 

“Eh, I guess I’d… rather not sleep with you, then, Louis—“ I stop in the middle of the sentence, once realizing how that sounded and blushed a deep shade of red, as the boys burst into loud laughter around me. Hurriedly I add, “You know that’s not what I meant…” I try explaining my unfortunate choice of words, flushing a deeper shade of red by the passing seconds, when realizing they were only grinning at me, smirking even.

“What an awful thing to say…” Louis replies, holding a hand above his heart, giving me sad eyes and causing me to feel guilty, even though he’s just joking around, for fuckin’s sake!

“Shut up, Louis, it’s not like I said I’d prefer sleeping with Harry---uh, I mean beside Harry.” I try defending myself, unaware that all I’m saying will be this or the other way be backfired by any of the guys.

A mischievous smirk forms on Louis’s face, “You didn’t say it, but do you?” he laughs, when seeing my facial expression, all speechless. “And the ‘with’ or ‘beside’ in this case is still… debatable.” He adds, chuckling, seeing my jaw drop.

“You ass!” I just say and he opens his arms, “Hit me anywhere you want…” he offers with that easy-going smile that made it impossible to stay mad.

“Whatever…” I mutter, shaking my head at him, sort of irritated, intimidated and just amazed by his whole behaviour. 

“By the way,” Zayn, the tanned one, suddenly speaks up, his hazel eyes meeting mine. “No one bothered informin’ Kat that sleepin’ beside Loueh means in the same room as Harreh… I mean, she isn’t one of the… uh, Directioners, I guess she doesn’t know about their married-couple habits…” 

I raise an eyebrow, “What’s a ‘directioner’?” I quote his word, giving Zayn a weird look. Did he just make that word up? Because I think I’ve never heard it before.

Niall is the first to burst into laughter, as he stumbles back, almost falling, but Liam moves fast enough, to catch him in time, so they both drop on the floor, both starting to laugh, one harder than the other.

Meanwhile me, Zayn, Harry and Louis just stare at them, looking at what they’re doing, and then joining the two and bursting into our own fits of laughter, just being infected.

After calming down, which meant by now Louis was laying on the floor, Harry half on top of him, which sort of happened when they were laughing and just… dropping to the floor, pulling me down along. It just accidentally happened that I was close to Zayn and, trying to keep myself off the ground, I pulled him just simply down with me. So that means, each of us was on the ground, me closest to the couch, Liam and Niall still cracking up, while Harry and Louis are in their own world, rolling around and tickling each other and Zayn, having calmed down, looking at me, as if to say, “See what chaotics we are?” but he doesn’t actually say anything and instead just smiles a little, “You’ll love living here…” he finally comments, smirking, and damn, somehow that looked amazingly sexy. And threatening.

 

“So this is my bed,” Louis explains, smiling widely as he pads it, as if it is being a child. “And that’s Harry’s” he adds, motioning with a light movement toward the other bed at the window, closer to the translucent door of the balcony. “And you’ll share it with me…” he adds, smirking as he wraps an arm around my shoulders, smiling widely.

I giggle a little by his choice of words, “Yup… against all odds of what I’m told not to do…” I reply lightly, as I feel his arm getting heavier and him pulling me down, onto the bed, and half of his body weight suddenly on top of her, as he hovers over me, smirking. “You know, I heard it’s dangerous to enter a boy’s room so carelessly…” he then says, leaning down, so our faces are inches apart.

I can feel his breathing warm, hitting my face, as I stare into his emerald eyes, tints of hazel in them, and the challenging expression in them has me breathless. “I never heard that before…” I, for whatever reason, lie, hypnotized by the emerald colour of his eyes. Damn his irresistibility.

“Mhm… I’m sure you have,” his British accent showing once more, he leans down a little, and some excited part of me, believes he’s about to kiss me, but then a cracking sound occurs and I instantly snap out of the moment, pushing Louis off me.

“Hazza, you have a horrible timing.” Louis laughs, winking at me, as he says so, trying to sound accusing at the same time, but his twinkling eyes show nothing but that cute, happy expression. 

Harry, on the other hand, who sort of saw Louis still on top of me, and just now pushed aside, seemed almost… mad. “What… what were you guys doing here?” he questions, his voice low, indicating, how he isn’t amused in this very situation. 

“Uh,” I’m the first to speak up, though that is a mistake, because I honestly don’t know what to answer to that question of his. “Nothing…” I then slowly add, knowing how stupid that just sounded and instantly regretting having opened my mouth at all. That sounded like a made-up lie and so surreal that even I couldn’t stick properly to that pathetic lie.

Louis gives me a funny smile, obviously thinking the same of my lame attempt of a lie, as I did, trying not to laugh as he turns his head back to Harry, “Hazza, we were just fooling around.” He assures, shrugging his shoulders, like this is no big deal. Well, I believe for him it isn’t.

Harry’s brows stay furrowed as he eyes each of us thoughtfully, but then nods his head, as if accepting Louis’ answer. “If you say so, Lou.” He just murmurs, walking over to his bed, “The guys want to go out to eat… I said that I’ll stay here, because I’m beat.” He explains, while lying down on his bed, at the window, closing his eyes and crossing his arms above his head, laying it on his pillow. 

Louis smiles softly, walking over to Harry, “You better sleep with the blanket… or else you’ll catch yourself a damn cold, Haz.” He advises, pushing Harry aside and pulling the blanket from below him away, to spread it above Harry’s body, making sure to cover everything before looking at me, satisfied. “So, you in?”

“What?” I ask, snapping out of what I was doing, watching Louis taking care of Harry in that adorable caring way that I rarely saw guys doing for each other. 

While Harry keeps his eyes shut, I can tell that small smile that has engraved on his lips, as if Louis’ caring act didn’t just seem very sweet in my eyes. I smirk a little, but try not making it obvious as I shrug, “I don’t know, can we just leave Harry alone like this… I think I’d feel bad.” I admit, because that is the truth, somehow.

Louis glances at Harry’s peaceful face, and part of my mind can’t quite understand how Harry fell asleep this very moment, within seconds, but I ignore that thought as I turn my attention back to Louis, who is about to answer.

“I… well, he’ll sleep anyways.” He just replies, shrugging lightly, “Though we can just order something, if you don’t wanna go. I guess the guys just wanna celebrate you moving in with us and get to know you better…” Louis grins, crookedly, “But that we can do anywhere… so if you don’t feel like exploring New York City in its full night-life glory and eat out, we’ll just stay here.”

I smile gratefully at Louis, “That’s so sweet of you all, you really don’t need to do that—“

“Nah, we don’t do that for you.” Louis interrupts, chuckling, “We’re doing that for ourselves. We just really wanna get to know you better, Kat. You seem like such an interesting person.” He just replies, grinning at me, as he extends his hand, offering it to me, and I gladly take it. There is something incredibly comfortable about Louis. He’s got that warm vibe around him, which I feel drawn to. In that comfortable way, he’s just someone people like to be with.

“Whatever you say, Louis.” I reply, smiling at him, as I notice Harry tossing and turning beneath the sheets, and my brows furrow as I motion toward him, “Does he always… sleep like that?”

Louis eyes flicker toward Harry’s figure and the instant concern that gets visible in his eyes touches my heart, as I watch him, rushing toward Harry, his hand softly shaking Harry’s shoulders. “Hazza… wakey, wakey.” He whispers, his voice soothing and calm, as he does so, though his grip gets harder, when Harry’s eyes stay tightly shut and he keeps moving, tensed.

I watch, not knowing what to say or do.

“HAROLD!” Louis shouts, still shaking Harry, until his eyes suddenly flutter open and his whole upper body, whips up instinctively, causing Louis and him to collide.

“Damn you…” Louis mutters, his nose having collided with Harry’s neck, and as he stumbles back, he ends up sitting at the end of Harry’s bad, giving him a playful glare. 

“What… why’d you wake me?” Harry asks, oblivious to how long it takes, until his breathing finally goes back to normal, his eyes set on Louis, as he stares at him, through half-closed eyes and dark, long eyelashes. 

“You were having a nightmare…” Louis explains, looking sad about his actions, as he does so, a small smile playing on his lips, “It’s a good sign, if you don’t remember, though.” He adds, letting out a soft sigh, when realizing how upset he’s been just seconds ago, and the emotions fade away, leaving that smile that now seems forced.

“So, we decided to order some pizza or something,” Louis obviously attempts changing the subject, as he grins at Harry, “So you want the usual?”

Harry eagerly nods, smiling happily, “Yeah, the usual would be great.” He just replies, suddenly very awake. Harry’s emerald eyes stay set on Louis easy smile as he nods his head, turning around, “A’ight, I’ll tell the guys…” Louis’ attention then rests on me again, and I can feel Harry’s eyes follow, still, his movements. “What about you? You comin’ with to order?” he wonders, smiling that room-brightening smile that has one weak in their knees, no matter whether you got a thing for Louis or not, THAT killer smile is a killer, I tell you.

“Uh… yeah, I’m coming along.” I answer, startled about how irresistible that smile of his is, the way his eyes twinkle so cute that I instinctively felt drawn to him. What a curse those British guys had on me. One smile and I feel drawn, just great (please note my sarcasm!).

Harry’s eyes still lingers on Louis, as we both exit the room, and a light smirk forms on my face, as I realize what really is going on. And here I thought, Harry might be interested in me. How foolish. But that doesn’t mean I mind, actually, that’s good.

Well, let’s say, I don’t KNOW yet, but that feeling in my guts tells me that I’m right.

As we exit the room, I feel Louis hand coiling around my own, seeming so natural when doing so, that I didn’t dare pulling away, thinking it off as a ‘normal’ move that he does with everyone. And just to underline my reasoning of his actions, he DOES seem like the sort of person to hold hands with lots of people. So easy going and joyous. I’ve rarely, no never, met anyone like him. He was the perfect example of the definition of ‘one of a kind’. Different, charming, adorable, funny. Those are the characteristics I could see, from the time I’ve spend with him, and it’s barely been half a day of meeting and fooling around.

He drags me toward the living room, where the other boys await us, already dressed in jackets, because New York City evenings aren’t known as the warmest – simply because they are not. Anyways, as they watch us go out, they don’t seem surprised about the holding-hand-part, and instead stare at us confused, because we aren’t dressed yet. 

“Aren’t you coming along?” Liam’s deep tenor voice sounds, as his soft brown, chocolate eyes rest on Louis first, then me, wondering.

“Nah,” Louis replies, grinning, “And neither are you. We’re ordering something.” He exclaims, not letting anyone contradict in this matter, and deciding it all by himself. He smiles cheekily, when receiving their looks. A brow raised, irritation mirroring in their eyes and the sort of ‘what is going on’-expression that is too hilarious to not laugh about. So that’s what I do, burst into laughter in such an inappropriate time.

It isn’t long, before Louis joins in, seeing their expressions as well. “Guys… y-you should see your… fa-fa-haces…” he tries speaking, constantly interrupted by his own laughter and holding his stomach, from the amount of laughing, releasing my hand in the process and almost falling to the ground from the increasing laughter.

“Quit laughin’!” Niall, with his adorable Irish accent, exclaims, whacking Louis in the head, who at that very moment stops laughing, glaring at Niall in return. 

“Ow!” Louis shouts, staring at Niall for a brief moment, before jumping toward Niall and tackling him to the ground. Instantly Louis is on top of Niall, tickling him everywhere, as Niall wiggles below Louis, trying to break free and stop the forced laughter, but can’t.

Liam just stares at the two, as if this is something being done on a daily basis. In all honesty, who knows, maybe it is.

Zayn watches with interest, laughing here and there, when Niall, flips them over, rolling on top and starting to ‘attack’ Louis in return, tickling him.

Just then the door opens, Harry exiting his room, and staring straight at Louis, being held down by Niall, both panting heavily and staring at him with the sort of expression that yelled ‘busted’. 

I bit my bottom lip, sensing what Harry must think now. The situation before has been awkward enough as it is, and now Niall was on top of Louis. Harry, indeed, has some horrible timing. And when the hint of hurt crosses his expression, I feel instantly bad for not preventing him from seeing this scene, when there is really nothing to see, and on first look it just looks different from how it really is. 

“What… did I miss?” Harry questions, obviously struggling with his own words, as they can’t seem to rip apart from Louis’ face, and when staring at Louis, I could see the slight flicker of guilt in them, light like a breeze, almost invisible like a thought, but there like the aura that you can just feel its presence of.

“We were about to order,” Liam cuts in, seeming to read the heavy tension in the room, the moment Harry’s joined us. “And we… are fighting about what to order, exactly.” Zayn adds with his rather heavy accent, glancing at the two on the ground, who slowly get back to their feet, “Some fight more than others…” I add, trying to force a smile on my lips that looks believable as I laugh a little.

“Anyways, I’d still root for Pizza Hut. Their pasta is like… HEAVEN!” I exclaim loudly, if only to distract from the current tension in the room. And instantly I see the jade green orbs light up, as Harry replies, “I love their pizza! Ever since I tried’em once I declared’em my favourite Pizza Palace.”

I give him a funny smile, “Did you just say ‘pizza palace’?” 

He eagerly nods his head, taking the phone and throwing it at Liam, “Yeah, I did. And Liam, get me the usual.” He adds, grinning now cheekily, his mind already off things that has been so important just seconds ago. 

I can’t say it’s a bad thing that Harry is THAT easily distracted.

Louis eyes flicker toward mine, and the mixture of intense emerald and the tints of cobalt in them, seems relieved and grateful. And that’s how I know that Louis is so much more than he lets on, because he could see right through me from the start. 

Niall by now leans against the phone that is pressed to Liam’s ear, as he tries to order. Liam’s eyes then focus on mine, the hazel colour in them so pure and beautiful that it is hard to rip my gaze away from, “What would you like?”

“Their pasta.” I answer instantly, smiling wildly, and if you never tasted it, do that! Then you’ll understand why I smiled like I did.

“Which one?” 

“Surprise me.” I counter, smiling, full of anticipation, as I turn my head toward Louis, who is brushing the dirt of pants, yawning a little. “Guys, I’m sleepy… someone wants to cuddle with me in bed?”

I try not to burst into laughter, because he’s actually asked them that, and considering I couldn’t tell whether this is normal behaviour of his or not, I just tried biting my bottom lip to prevent myself from laughing out loud. My eyes curiously flicker from one boy’s face to the next, seeing them all shake their heads, except for Harry, who didn’t move at all. As if that question was never addressed to him in the first place. 

“Nah, cuddle by yourself.” Liam replies, after finishing his order and hanging up. 

Louis’ eyes flicker toward Harry pleading, the same moment, Zayn, Niall and Liam put a smirk on their faces. I try not to raise my eyebrow about their unison reaction, but I do. Though I then watch Harry’s face, changing from neutral to happy, and for everyone it seems obvious what Harry would’ve answered, until the small smile that forms falls and his whole face darkens again as he shakes his head. “I just got out of bed, din’t I?” he replies, his voice a little cold and in that very moment the only thought I have is that Harry must be one of the most bipolar persons I have ever met.

Louis’ bottom lip trembles, as if he’s about to burst into tears – that reaction I couldn’t read at all, was it playfully or real?, then his eyes flicker toward me, new hope sparking up, as he pouts, adding his puppy-eyes, “Pwease, Kitty?”

My eyes rest on his amazingly deep emerald orbs with those cobalt sparks in them, as I bit my bottom lip harder, “Kitty?”

Louis nods his head eagerly, “Yup, Kat---Kitty, ain’t it obvious?”

I try not to show how I’m amused as I shrug my shoulders and shake my head, answering, “Uh, not really, Lou.” I can’t say that what I answered was any sort of funny, but…

Instantly Harry bursts into laughter, and Niall joins him almost the same moment. While Harry leans onto Niall for support, Niall doesn’t seem all balanced and the two of them drop to the floor. One would think, 4 times on the floor per DAY is enough, that’s until you meet these guys. They spend half of their day on the floor, cracking up about some shit. Guess that’s just one of their charms.

I try not to laugh along, just because their laughter is so contagious, trying to remember what we were talking about. The guys are awfully distracting. 

Louis yawns again, not commenting to Harry’s and Niall’s behaviour, as they roll on the floor, continuing to laugh about something that wasn’t even really funny. He then walks toward me, grabbing my hand, and dragging me toward his room, “You guys just wake me, when the food arrives.” He then exclaims, opening the door and dragging me inside before pushing me on the bed, causing me to stumble and fall on it.

I turn my head toward Louis to ask something along the line of ‘What the fuck’, but by his suddenly changing expression I silence, letting him lay next to me and hugging me closely to his chest, because it looked like he needed just this.

“Harry and I used to sleep like this…” he suddenly whispers, and then I realize what he means. He realized that I noticed, so that’s why… 

My eyes fill with sympathy, as I hug him back, rubbing his back gently, as I notice his eyes closing. “Something changed between you two, right?” I whisper, certain now about my conclusion of things. Of them.

He doesn’t reply to that, and I’m not sure whether it’s him not wanting to answer, or if he’s possibly already fallen asleep, but either ways, his eyes stay closed and his breathing slowly steadies to a soothing rhythm that slowly leads me into the world of dreams along.

 

“Wake uuuu-huuuuup!!” someone warbles right into my ear, in such a loud volume that I’m close to screaming back, though I’m still half a sleep, so that’s the only reason why I don’t. “Shutup…” I mumble instead, pressing myself tighter to my warm pillow, only to have it moving a bit in return of my grip. And that is when my mind clicks in and I almost sit up, from the shock. Just then I realize, the ‘pillow’ was none other than Louis. I burst into laughter, seeing how Harry’s is jumping on the bed now, trying to wake Louis up, and Liam with a guitar in his hand, strumming some chords, while bending forward, to have them as close to Louis as possible, while Niall just randomly plays around with Louis feet.

Once realizing what is going on, I sit up fully, yawning before staring at them, acting all crazy, singing something along the line of “wakey, wakey, pizza boy was there” and the lyrics get even more stupid, I swear!

I rub my eyes a few times, noticing how Louis doesn’t move at all, and the guys just continue the warbling loudly, while Harry shakes Louis now, sitting on top of the oblivious Louis, pretending to choke him. 

“MATE!!” Harry finally shouts, his hands gripping onto Louis shoulders, almost shaking them violently, but Louis, who simply groans in return, doesn’t awake. “Don’t make me do it…” Harry threatens, his voice sounding almost dangerous as he say so, a devilish smirk forming on Harry’s face, as he watches Louis peaceful expression remaining. “Louuuu,” he says with a singing voice, his smirk growing, as he still sits on top of Louis, his feet supporting his weight on each of Louis’ sides, his hands now wandering below the blanket, toward his stomach. 

A slight smile flickers on Louis face, and the next thing I know is Harry shouting a victorious “HA! I knew it!” and Louis then flipping Harry over, to have him on top. It is Niall who pulls me away from the two, preventing me from having a damn bruise. I turn my head toward Niall, smiling gratefully, “Thanks, that could’ve… hurt.”

“Ya welcome.” He replies, smiling widely, showing his perky white teeth, his depths of oceanic blue twinkling adorably. 

I grin, turning back to Louis and Harry, who are having a pillow fight. Just now I notice it, “Uhm, where is Zayn?”

All the commotion comes to a sudden halt as all eyes turn toward me, until I see panic raising in each of their faces. “SHIT!” they call in unison, dropping whatever they’re holding, in Louis’ and Harry’s case pillows, Niall drops the book he’s been holding, Liam the guitar and they all sprint toward the door, exiting hurriedly. I watch them, slowly following behind, as I say loud enough for them to hear, “Guys, what’s going on?!”

Louis stops, at the door, turning toward me, his eyes almost apologetic. “Right… you can’t know that.” He murmurs, almost to himself, extending his hand for me to take, “We gotta get to Zayn before somethin’ bad happens.” He just replies, making me take his hand before rushing toward the living room and dragging me behind, hurriedly, seeming worried like all the other guys. A worry I couldn’t seem to understand. 

When I arrive at the couch, all the boys are surrounding the small table in front of the TV, and I can’t help growing confused with the situation. “Seriously, what’s… what’s going on?!”

“If we didn’t have acted fast enough, Zayn would’ve eaten all our food!” Niall explains with a horrified expression, as if he is talking about someone’s death, though deadly serious, and I have a hard time not just burst into another fit of laughter, which would’ve been the 7th time of this day, just saying.

“Yeah, Zayn may not look like it, but he eats… as much as there is.” Harry adds, hugging a take-away box in his arms, as if protecting it from Zayn. 

I look at him funnily, not even knowing what to respond to that. It’s also the 8th time of the day, that these guys make me simply speechless. What can I say? They just are so different, that you can’t get used to them, that I can tell already.

My eyes then flicker to the table full with take-away boxes and my eyes widen slightly, “Whoa, that’s a hella lot. Did you order all that?”

“Nah, Santa Claus brought us all that.” Niall counters, his voice completely sincere when saying so, a wide smile breaking on his lips, his deep blue orbs sparkling by his words. And I swear, if the meaning of his words weren’t so senseless, I would’ve totally bought it. Damn the guy can lie in one’s face and one wouldn’t know.

My eyes flicker then to the box that looked a lot like my pasta, a smile forming on my face, because I’m literally starved by now. The last time I’ve eaten was like, when I spend the day with Harry around 5, oh wait, did we even eat then? I can’t recall, but the day has been damn long. I reach out for the box with the pasta in it, taking it. Suddenly my attention focuses on the clock above the TV and my eyes, “Is that clock not working?”

Louis is the first to have his attention on me, while the others have each taken a box of pizza, opening it carefully, as they get settled on the red couch, they as in Harry, Zayn and Niall, while Liam sits on the white couch; leaving me and Louis the only ones standing. “It’s working,” he responds, crooking his head to the sight, “Why you askin’?”

I shrug my shoulders, my eyes fixed on the ciphers of the clock, “That means… it’s 3 am.!” I point out, making sure I wasn’t seeing things. 

Zayn glances at me, chuckling, “It is.” He confirms, looking at me funny, as to why I act like that over the time of day. Better said night, in this case.

“I-uh… so you guys just ordered food by Pizza Hut… 3 in the freakin’ MORNING?!” I say, the last word almost turning into a shout, as I stare at the boys in utter disbelief. I mean, what Pizza Hut is still open at such a time?!

“You see… we enjoy the pros of a city like NYC.” Harry explains, while taking a bite of the Pizza, dirtying his face with the cheese, on both of his cheeks, as he still smiles. “At home I couldn’t even get any food after 7 pm” he adds, laughing, while taking another bite, smearing half of the pizza on his face, accidentally.

I try not to laugh, as I settle down beside Liam, placing the pasta back on the table to get myself some fork and maybe a knife. Funny enough, I’m the only one bothering about any sort of silverware, while the others just dig into the food, with their hands. Then I take a seat next to Liam, taking the first bite of my pasta and savouring the taste on my tongue.

Louis sets down on the other side of Liam, pulling out his pizza eagerly, trying the first bite cautiously, though, when seeing the pizza.

I raise my eyebrows, and Liam, catching my glance toward Louis, chuckles, attempting to explain, “You see, Louis always tries different kinds of pizzas, so therefore, he doesn’t always enjoy them…” he chuckles, when seeing Louis’ face distort and his whole body responding to the taste of it, with a following shudder of disgust.

“Onion and Vinegar Pizza is a sick combination!” Louis loudly exclaims, wiping his lips several times, still shuddering from the awful taste, as he wipes his tongue afterwards. 

Harry bursts into laughter, while Liam gives Louis an accusing look. “Why’d you try something that is called ‘onion and vinegar pizza’?” he questions, his expression showing off the typical ‘are you stupid’-expression, as Louis shrugs in return.

“You know I like tasting different kind of pizzas.”

Zayn shakes his head, laughing, “Couldn’t you tell from the name that it’d taste… icky?”

Louis lets out a soft laugh, shrugging his shoulders. “I can’t say that something is bad before I tried it… that’d be rude. For the pizza.”

Liam, while finishing his first piece of pizza, still stares at Louis, “And suddenly you have manners?”

Louis laughs in return, shaking his head. “No, not really. I just like trying different sort of food to make sure I like or dislike it.”

“How thoughtful.” I comment, trying not to laugh at him, because, he obviously won’t continue eating his own pizza.

“So will you finish it?” Zayn wonders, glancing at the pizza that has awful lots of onions on them, and supposedly the taste of vinegar in it, as well. What a great combination (note my sarcasm!).

Louis’ face distorts in disgust, but the adorable smile remains, as he answers, “You know me, right?” he then states, though a light frown then forms on his lips, “I don’t like wasting food… so how about you guys eat it with me?” he questions hopeful, smiling the cutest version of his adorable smile, as he stares into each face for a few seconds, pleadingly.

“No.” Zayn instantly answers, shaking his head rapidly, “No way will I eat dat!”

I giggle, but don’t say anything, as Louis’ puppy eyes land on Liam now. “Nu-uh. No.” Liam sternly replies, looking at the pizza in front of Louis, shaking his head once more, “No.”

Then his eyes trail toward me, and I swear, I’ve never seen him so cute, despite the short time I’ve known him at all, but still. Anyways, those emerald depths with those twinkling cobalts in-between bore into mine with that adorable plead in them and I have a hard time letting him down, but there is no way that I’d try it. “Sorry, Lou, you’re on your own there.” I say, digging with the fork into my food, while eating another bite of this AMAZING lasagne

“Niaaaaall, love…” Louis then warbles, as if hoping for a better response, if he’d talk sweetly, and in return Niall chuckles. “Uh, whay nod. I could give it a shod…” he then says, his eyes sparkling with curiosity and interest, as I shudder by the mere thought of trying this gross version of a pizza, though Louis grins in satisfaction by that answer.

Lastly Louis’ eyes land on Harry, and the plead in them is almost standing in the room, by its intensity, “Hazza… you love me, don’t you?” he tries, his voice cooed, as he bats his eyelashes several times for more impact, smiling cutely with twinkling emerald orbs afterwards. 

I bit my bottom lip, because I was certain, as much as Harry would hate himself for it, he won’t be able to resist that face, nor that smile, that expression and most importantly not Louis. Not in this life, at least.

Harry groans in response, and Louis sees it as him agreeing, because he jumps up, rushing over to Harry’s side and wrapping his arms around his neck, “Thanks, love…” he adds enthusiastically, and I swear, the smile of Harry’s that forms, looks more beautiful than any other of his, that I’ve ever seen. If that is no sign, I think, smirking.

“Ey, whay don’t I get a hug?” Niall complaints, seeing how happy Louis is about Harry’s not so enthusiastic response, as he pouts a little, feeling a nudge against his ribs, by Zayn, who gives him a ‘shut-up’-expression in return. 

I turn toward Liam, just in time to have him mouth to Niall, “Let them have their moment.” And that is when I realize, that things have been so obvious to everyone all along. I wasn’t sure before, but now I was 100% certain. There is more going on than they led on about. How cute. I can’t help the slight smile forming on my lips, when I think about it. They do look very adorable together…

“Ew… it tastes gross, Lou!” Harry then complaints, ripping me out of my thoughts, just in time, to stare at Harry hurriedly wiping his mouth, trying to shake the horrible taste of him, while Louis just cracks up, leaning onto Liam for support, while doing so, his laughter increasing, and growing louder as Harry continues trying getting the taste of his tongue, completely grossed out.

“I can’t believe you made me try this…” he hisses, rushing toward the sink in the kitchen, taking the hose and spraying his mouth, by accident getting his whole face sprayed, but yet continuing to hold the hose in front of his face, letting the water droplets hit his face, rather than have the taste linger longer on his lips, as he still shudders.

Zayn, Liam and I burst into laughter, the moment Harry has started complaining, not able to stop, as I clutch my hand to my stomach, leaning onto Liam for support, while continuing to laugh, as Harry is the focus of attention, trying to get rid of the taste on his tongue, not caring about us all staring and laughing at him, as he grows desperate. 

“Lou, you ass!” he then shouts, turning his eyes full of anger toward his ‘best mate’, “What have I fuckin’ DONE to you that you punish me like THIS?!” he shouts, turning the water off and wiping his tongue with his fist, another desperate attempt.

While Louis looks almost pitiful at Harry, seeming to regret having asked him for help in the first place, our all attentions flicker toward Niall, who bravely announces that he is still going to taste that… wanna be pizza.

Meanwhile Niall looks at Harry funnily, taking the first bite of the Pizza anyway, not bothered about Harry’s reaction. 

I think even Harry’s attention went to Niall now, as we all expected a similar reaction. But nothing came. Niall took another bite, chewing it carefully, as if expecting a reaction himself. “Hmm…” he murmurs, once finishing one whole piece, without looking grossed out, or commenting it in disgust, and not wiping his tongue with his bare hand like the other two had done, nor has he shaken in disgust.

“Well?” Louis wonders expectantly, the tension seeming to kill him, thus he broke the silence that has filled the room.

“It’s not bad…” Niall exclaims, chuckling, while taking the next piece of THAT pizza, causing all our eyes to widen by the sight and his words.

Louis’ jaw drops, but he regains his conscious seconds later, because he then says, “You can have the whole pizza, Niall… ‘cause we’re friends.” He adds, grinning now widely by the thought of not having to eat that anymore.

Meanwhile, Harry has stuffed his mouth with around 4 slices of pizza, as if that’d make the awful taste go away, he then chews it hurriedly, trying to swallow, almost choking. Zayn, then pads him on the back a few times, “Don’t choke, love….” Louis coos with an innocent smile on his lips, while batting his eyelashes at Harry, who just glares in return.

“All your fault!” Harry accuses, seriously seeming mad at Louis, and for a moment those emerald eyes of Louis’ sadden, and you could see the sincere sadness in them. That very moment, the accusation in Harry’s face falls, as if the wind was taken out of his sails, as he then lets out a soft sigh, shaking his head. “Never mind.” He mutters, seeming to have got rid of the taste by now, because he acts surprisingly calm.

Louis’ smile returns as if never been gone and he beams at Harry, “Thanks Haz…” he then adds, grinning brightly, while his eyes then flicker toward Niall, only to see him shove another slice of ‘onion-vinegar-pizza’ into his mouth, and he instinctively shudders.

It did look gross and from Louis’ and Harry’s reaction I can easily tell that it’s… not my taste, anyways. So I force a smile, when seeing how Niall ‘courteously’ offers Zayn, Liam and me some of his ‘amazing’ pizza, expecting us to want to try it as well, to which all of us frankly shook our heads, though Niall couldn’t understand that reaction. Of course not.

Anyway, the day came around 5 am to an final end, where all the boys and I almost dropped onto the beds, tired as fuck. 

Niall didn’t make it to his room and sort of passed out on the couch, while Liam dragged Zayn into his room, before dropping himself to his own bed. Harry and Louis had a hard time getting to their rooms, because they were dragging me along, and I almost fell asleep while walking, so yeah I was beat.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.. if you do, be lovely and leave a comment and kudos? :D  
> I'd appreciate it... oh and check out my other stories ;)
> 
> -Alice


End file.
